Danshi Koukousei to Kissu
by Yumisaki Tousougo
Summary: "Aku penasaran ... bagaimana rasanya ciuman,"/ Tiba-tiba, Tadakuni membuka percakapan./ "Ne, apa kalian berdua sudah pernah berciuman?"/ "OHOK!"/ HideYoshi/ Little bit shonen-ai./ Fic yang dibuat karena penat./ Cover isn't mine.


Di ruangan sempit yang bisa disebut kamar Tadakuni, tiga makhluk kurang kerjaan berkumpul. Makhluk tersebut adalah Tadakuni, Hidenori, dan Yoshitake. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka bertiga jika sepulang sekolah nongkrong-nongkrong tidak jelas di rumah Tadakuni.

Seringkali hal tersebut membuat sang pemilik rumah kesal, namun kedua makhluk yang ia anggap sebagai temannya itu bagaikan tuli jika mendengar keluhan Tadakuni mengenai kebiasaan mereka yang seperti sudah mendarah daging.

Semilir angin berhembus menyentuh tirai kamar Tadakuni yang jendelanya terbuka lebar, membuat tirai tersebut bergoyang mengikuti gerakan angin.

Di sanalah, berdiri Tadakuni—sang pemeran utama kita—yang sedang memandang jauh ke luar jendela besar yang menghadap halaman rumahnya dengan berpose sok keren.

Beberapa jarak di belakang punggungnya, Yoshitake sedang duduk sembari membaca komik kesukaannya. Di sisi kanan Yoshitake, terdapat Hidenori yang sedang duduk di kursi belajar Tadakuni sembari entah menggambar apa.

Sudah lama keheningan menyergapi ruangan sempit tersebut. Tak satupun dari mereka yang ingin membuka suara untuk memecah keheningan. Nampaknya mereka bertiga merasa nyaman dengan keheningan yang tercipta.

"Aku penasaran ... bagaimana rasanya ciuman,"

Tiba-tiba, Tadakuni membuka percakapan. Namun baik Hidenori maupun Yoshitake tidak ada yang berbicara. Keduanya tetap terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Melihat tidak ada yang merespon, Tadakuni memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ne, apa kalian berdua sudah pernah berciuman?"

"OHOK!"

Dan lanjutan perkataan Tadakuni sukses membuat kedua temannya tersedak ludah mereka sendiri.

* * *

**Danshi Koukousei to Kissu**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou © Yasunobu Yamauchi**

**Story © Subarashii Shinju**

**Warning(s) :**

**OOC ǀ Typo(s) ǀ Non EYD ǀ OneShoot ǀ Awas nyerempet homo HideYoshi  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak suka? Jangan baca.**

* * *

"Lho? Kalian kenapa?" tanya Tadakuni kebingungan.

"Ch-_chotto matte_, apa yang kaubicarakan, Tadakuni? I-Itu memalukan, kautahu. Hahaha~" jawab Hidenori gugup.

"... _Baka_ Tadakuni." maki Yoshitake.

"Heh? Memang apa yang salah? Aku hanya bertanya!" keluh Tadakuni seraya membela dirinya.

'_Pertanyaannya ambigu. Itu bisa saja berarti sudah pernahkah salah satu dari kami berciuman atau—ugh,'_ Hidenori tidak bisa memikirkan kelanjutannya.

"Tapi melihat dari reaksi kalian, sepertinya kalian pernah berciuman, ya?"

"A-hahaha~ Apa maksudmu, Tadakuni? Kau lucu sekali, ha-ha-ha~"

'_MATI AKU!'_ umpat Hidenori.

"Hmm, ciuman, huh? Aku pernah—"

"B-_Baka_!" Dengan satu kedipan mata, Hidenori langsung memukul telak wajah Yoshitake, mengakibatkan darah keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

"_Ittai_~ Apa yang kaulakukan, Hidenori?!" teriak Yoshitake geram.

"Kau mau menceritakannya pada Tadakuni?" balas Hidenori dengan berbisik.

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahu dengan siapa aku berciuman," jawab Yoshitake dengan wajah sebal.

"Haah, terserah kau lah." balas Hidenori pasrah.

Pembicaraan rahasia antar kedua temannya membuat Tadakuni hanya bisa terdiam menunggu.

"Ne? Jadi bagaimana, Yoshitake?" Tadakuni bertanya dengan wajah ingin tahu.

"Hmm, ciuman itu rasanya ... seperti lebah,"

"... Lebah? Kenapa begitu? Bukankah akan lebih masuk akal kalau rasanya seperti madu? Tunggu, kenapa wajah kalian memerah?"

'_Bunuh aku, Kami-sama! Bunuh! Cabut nyawaku sekarang~'_ Hidenori berkomat-kamit dalam hati. Ia merasa malu sekali, bahkan membuatnya ingin bunuh diri.

"Me-memerah? Wajahku tidak memerah, kok. Hahaha~"

"Hentikan tawamu itu, Hidenori. Menjijikan, tahu." Ujar Yoshitake sarkatik.

"Aah, sudahlah, Yoshitake. Jadi, kenapa lebah?"

"Oh, iya. Hmm, karena waktu itu ada lebah yang hinggap di mulutnya Hideno—eh, maksudnya di mulut temanku. Lalu karena panik, dia mendekatiku dan menubrukkan kedua mulut kami agar lebahnya mati."

"Aah, rasanya aku tahu cerita itu." ucap Tadakuni tiba-tiba.

"APA?!"

"DA-DARI SIAPA?"

Keringat seketika membasahi tubuh Hidenori dan Yoshitake.

"Eh? Kenapa kalian berdua heboh begitu?"

'_Ada yang aneh di sini,'_ pikir Tadakuni.

"Ehm, heboh? Aah, tidak, kok. Kami hanya ... ngg—" jawaban gugup pemuda berambut pirang itu membuat Tadakuni semakin curiga.

"La-lanjutkan saja ceritanya, Tadakuni!" sela pemuda berkacamata itu dengan cepat. Membuat Yoshitake di sebelahnya menghela napas lega.

"Ah, benar juga. Hmm, kalau tidak salah, ada sepasang pemuda yang berciuman 'hampir' dua kali karena lebah yang menghinggapi salah satu mulut pemuda lainnya. Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin mereka berciuman karena lebah atau karena hal lain. Hahaha~"

"..."

"..."

Gelak tawa pemuda _raven_ tersebut menghiasi ruangan sempit itu. Kedua pemuda yang sudah pernah 'berciuman' itu hanya terduduk kaku dengan mengepalkan tangan berkeringatnya dengan erat. Tak lupa dengan wajah mereka yang memerah menahan malu.

"Ne, kalau Hidenori bagaimana? Kudengar kau cukup populer di kalangan gadis-gadis. Bahkan ada gadis yang pernah mengejarmu, 'kan?" Tadakuni mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa? Benarkah?" tanya Yoshitake takjub.

"_Chotto matte_. Ikut aku sebentar, Yoshitake." Ajak Hidenori sembari menarik tangan Yoshitake untuk berdiri mengikutinya.

"Eh? _Nande_—"

.

.

.

* * *

Hidenori menggeret Yoshitake ke toilet di rumah Tadakuni, dan segera masuk ke sana sebelum dilihat oleh siapapun. Begitu masuk, Hidenori langsung mendorong Yoshitake ke tembok terdekat. Yah, _kabe-don_.

"Kaudengar sendiri apa yang tadi dikatakan Tadakuni, 'kan? Dia tahu kejadian itu! Pasti ada seseorang yang memberitahukannya. Aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi aku memilih Motoharu untuk menjadi kandidat tersangka nomor satu!" cerocos Hidenori tepat di depan wajah Yoshitake. Membuat wajah sahabat pirangnya telak menerima hantaman hujan lokal yang meluncur dari bibir Hidenori. Sengaja.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Memangnya kenapa, hah? Bukannya kau sendiri yang menciumku karena panik waktu itu? Kalau ada orang yang seharusnya disalahkan karena gossip yang tidak jelas beredar, seharusnya kaulah yang disalahkan karena menciumku pertama kali. Motoharu saja sampai berkata kalau ciuman waktu itu bukan ciuman pertama!" balas Yoshitake tak kalah panjang sembari mengelap wajah yang terkena hantaman hujan lokal sahabat kacamatanya dengan handuk pink yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"... Kenapa kau malah memojokkanku seperti itu?!" keluh Hidenori dengan wajah nelangsa. Dan segera dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Yoshitake.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, sungguh." Ujar pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Kau berbohong! Aku yakin pasti ada apa-apa! Waktu kau kucium saja kau juga ikut mengelak dan menjelaskannya pada Motoharu agar dia tidak salah paham. Sekarang kenapa kau berlagak seolah tidak peduli?"

"... Siapa gadis yang waktu itu mengejarmu?" Yoshitake mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"He? Kenapa kau malah menanyakan hal itu?"

"Sudahlah, jawab saja."

"Hmm ... Aku tidak tahu namanya, tapi dulu kau pernah bertemu dengannya." Jawaban Hidenori membuat Yoshitake membelalakkan matanya.

"Aah! Jangan bilang kalau gadis itu adalah gadis novel aneh di pematang rumput yang selalu berangin itu!" serunya sembari menunjuk lubang hidung Hidenori.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bilang padamu." Jawab Hidenori sembari mengalihkan pandangan.

"Jahat! Jadi kalian berdua benar-benar berpacaran sekarang, huh?"

"Hee? Bukan seperti itu! Kami tidak berpacaran. Baik aku maupun dia tidak ada yang menyatakan perasaannya sama sekali!"

"Tapi kenapa di episode 12 dia menerima tanganmu?"

"Hah? Dari mana kau mengetahui—aah, itu bukan apa-apa!" Hidenori merasa serba salah, akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengelak karena melihat _deathglare_ dari Yoshitake.

"Kau berbohong! Padahal aku—ugh, aku benci Hidenori!"

"Ch-_chotto_! Ini tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan. Kami tidak ada hubungan apapun." Elak pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut.

'_Tunggu, kenapa aku merasa bagaikan pria yang ketahuan selingkuh oleh kekasihnya?' _pikir Hidenori.

"Aku tidak percaya." Ucap Yoshitake sembari menyipitkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau jadi kekanakkan begini?" tanya Hidenori frustasi seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tingkah laku Yoshitake ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"_Che_." Yoshitake berdecih.

"Baiklah, beri tahu aku apa yang harus kulakukan agar kaupercaya, oke?" Tanya Hidenori dengan lembut. Entah setan apa yang sedang merasuki sahabat pirangnya itu, ia berharap agar semua ini cepat selesai karena ia sudah lelah berdebat dengan Yoshitake sedari tadi.

"... um aku,"

"Huh? Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu." Ucap Hidenori sembari mengorek telinga kanannya.

"Ci-cium aku,"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'_CABUT NYAWAKU, KAMI-SAMAAA~ CABUT SEKARAAANG! AKU TIDAK KUAT DENGAN COBAAN YANG KAUBERIKAN INI! CABUT SAJA NYAWAKUUU~'_ teriak Hidenori histeris _plus lebay_ sembari meremas _kokoro_-nya.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa aku berasa seperti seme yang ketahuan main dengan uke lain? Tolong, Kami-sama, aku masih normal, 'kan? Aku masih suka lawan jenis, 'kan? I-Iya, 'kan? A-aku masih normal ... 'kan?'_ Perkataan tersebut melayang-layang di pikiran Hidenori.

"Hidenori?" panggil Yoshitake. Dia merasa heran dengan sikap Hidenori yang diam saja sejak tadi. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang Hidenori pikirkan?

"Ba-baiklah kalau itu yang kauinginkan. A-aku akan me-men-menci-ummu. Tu-tutup matamu!"

"Hah?"

Perkataan Hidenori jelas membuat Yoshitake _shock_. Sungguh, Yoshitake tidak pernah menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Padahal 'kan sebenarnya ia hanya bermain-main saja. Ia hanya bercanda.

Pemuda pirang tersebut berpikir pasti Hidenori akan menolak keras permintaannya dengan secepat kilat seraya berkata, _"BAKAYAROU! APA-APAAN KEINGINANMU ITU, HAH?! AKU TIDAK MAU MENCIUMMU, AKU MASIH NORMAL!"_

Seharusnya begitu.

Tapi ... kenapa yang terjadi malah seperti ini?

"_Bo-boys love_!" Sebuah pekikan suara samar-samar menghinggapi gendang telinga Yoshitake. Dan sukses membuat matanya membulat saat melihat sesosok makhluk yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Cho-_chotto_," ujar Yoshitake sembari menempelkan jemari tangannya ke bibir Hidenori yang sedari tadi sudah maju-maju—siap untuk menciumnya.

"Hm?" Manik Hidenori yang sebelumnya tertutup kelopak mata kini terbuka dan mengikuti arah telunjuk Yoshitake.

"AAH, _TADAKUNI NO IMOUTO_!" teriak Hidenori dengan lebaynya.

"EH? JADI SEJAK TADI DIA DENGERIN? AAH, _HAZUKASHII_~" lanjut pemuda berkacamata tersebut kelimpungan mencari tempat persembunyian yang cocok.

.

.

.

'_Kalau sudah begini ... tidak mungkin aku bilang kalau cerita tadi bohong._' ucap Tadakuni dalam benaknya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**Author's Note**

FANFIC MACAM APA INI?! HAHAHA. Ehm. Oke, aku sedang gila karena dijejali banyak sekali tugas. Ditambah lagi dengan—ah, sudahlah. Aku minta maaf karena menggila di sini. Soalnya dari dulu aku ngebet banget mau bikin fanfic Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou. Tapi kenapa jadi humuh begini, yak? Wait, ini nyerempet humu, 'kan, ya? Hahaha. /dihajar berjamaah/

Well, sebenarnya fanfic dengan tema seperti ini ada banyaak sekali, tapi sayangnya tidak ada sesuai keinginanku. Makanya aku bikin fanfic ini, hehe. Tapi fanfic ini murni dari pemikiran aku sendiri, kok.

Kapan-kapan aku mau bikin fanfic gaje lagi di fandom ini.

Sayonara~


End file.
